


shall we play a game?

by anthoenystark (desitonystark)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (very slight) Bondage, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/anthoenystark
Summary: ironbat + tony's nipple piercings. thats it thats the entire post





	shall we play a game?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firebrands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/gifts), [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be honest, you want this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977232) by [firebrands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands). 

> so i was originally going to make this stevetony, but then again ive been reading a lot of ironbat lately so why not? a general warning that they are quite young here, and ive made their age purposely ambiguous because i didn’t wanna give them a specific age
> 
> //
> 
> im still working on my smut skills- in the mean time enjoy this!!

“You never told me that you were going to get your nipples pierced,” Bruce says idly- like Tony isn’t sitting on his lap stuffed full of his thick cock.

Tony’s hands are tied behind Bruce’s head to the metal headboard, and the angle means that Bruce’s face is aligned to his chest while Tony’s forehead rolls on his shoulder.

Bruce is gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, and he refuses to move- no matter how much Tony mewls or licks or bites down on his throat.

“It was uh,” he pants; blinking to clear his head so he can form full sentences as Bruce’s calloused thumb runs along the vee of his hip, “it was a spur of the moment decision.”

“Do you like them?”

In lieu of using his words; Bruce ducks slightly and sucks at Tony’s nipple hard- and it sends shocks through his body so hard that Tony grounds down on his cock wantonly.

Bruce releases his grip on Tony’s hips and looks up at him curiously, before slowing leaning back in and dragging his teeth ever so lightly against Tony’s nipple.

The effect is instantaneous, Tony bucks on his lap; fucking Bruce’s cock up his hole. 

“You’re sensitive,” Bruce says in awe; hand immediately reaching out to tease the metal band- and watching as Tony writhes around his cock.

Bruce gets bolder with his actions; sucking one nipple into his mouth while he rubs at the other; and Tony is caught in a loop of _pain pleasure pain pleasure _that drives him insane.

‘Please,” he whines- throwing his head back and screaming when Bruce pulls at the metal band with his teeth, “please.”

His cheeks are wet and his body is alight; cock steadily dripping pre-come as he gets closer to his orgasm.

In contrast, Bruce is calm and collected; and only the very sight tightness in his face lets Tony know that its an act.

“Shhh,” Bruce says softly, rubbing his thumb against the right nipple; while his hands comes up to stroke through Tony’s hair, “you’re doing great sweetheart.”

“God I wish you could see yourself like this,” Bruce whispers- and Tony isn’t completely certain he even knows what he’s saying; “skin flushed red and ass stuffed full of my dick; its like you were made for me.”

“My own personal cock-slut,” he punctuates the words by pinching down-hard, and tugging Tony’s hair simultaneously.

He bends down to lick at Tony’s nipple, and he just loses it- falling against Bruce as he orgasms; strips of come landing against both his and Bruce’s chest.

Mercifully, Bruce takes over and fucks him slowly through the after-shocks; until Tony’s body crumbles completely against Bruce- his arms on the headboard the only thing that’s keeping him upright.

He whines softly when Bruce brushes aside his hair and tilts his head up, but he relaxes into the kiss all the same; before breaking it off and nuzzling into Bruce’s neck.

“I think,” Bruce says after a couple of seconds, “that was the best orgasm you’ve ever given me” and it takes Tony by surprise because he was so consumed by his own that he didn’t even realise Bruce had finished.

“So I take it you like the piercings then,” he hums back against Bruce chest; and he can feel the vibrations of Bruce’s chuckle around him- before Bruce reaches up and un-winds the silk tie holding his wrists up.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://anthoenystark.tumblr.com/post/188260565887/shall-we-play-a-game)


End file.
